


Waffles

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Varric to Hawke asking her to help The Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

_Hey Waffles,_

_So, I bet you’re wondering, “How did Varric find me?” Well, you wouldn’t believe me, but a followed a whole group on cats to your hideout. Blondie sure knows how to be discreet. Remind me to never have him throw a surprise party for anyone._

_Ok, I can’t reveal my sources and I don’t want to endanger anyone, but you know why I’m contacting you._

_I know you’re kicking yourself over this, but Corypheus being back isn’t your fault. I know it has to be hard, especially with Blondie being a Grey Warden and having that… thing in him. I don’t even want to ask how you guys are coping because the last time we came across that nug humper Blondie kinda lost it._

_If you’re able to get away from him and your feline children(I know you have them, you can’t live with Anders and not have at least one), please come and help us. We need you Hawke._

_Varric_


End file.
